


Found (But lost)

by Dat_Random_Otaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, We Die Like Men, kingdom au, not beta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Random_Otaku/pseuds/Dat_Random_Otaku
Summary: King Seungcheol lives with his two boyfriends, one night everything changes.





	1. The night it all changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to I don’t know what I’m doing, the saga!

  
It was the dead of night and all three of the husbands were sleeping Jeonghan was sleeping in the middle, Joshua closest to the window, and Seungcheol closest to the door. Quietly 2 people snuck into the room via the window.  
“Is this the one we are supposed to take?” One of them whispered to the other.  
“Yes! Now shut up before one of them wake up!!!” The other one responded whisper shouting while attempting to remove the arms that were wrapped around the small male that they were take from the room. They heard shuffling from both the boys that had wrapped themselves their victim. Both of them stilled scared that both or one of them would wake up, then kill one or both of them.  
The shuffling stopped and they both sighed in relief. One of them finally started moving again to try and take the arms off of the boy they were trying to take. Eventually the 2 intruders managed to take the arms off of the boy they were trying to take. One of them hefted him out of the bed and onto the back of the other msn. The boy in question shuffled making noises, one again both men froze. The boy fell silent and stopped moving sort of relaxing into the intruders back.  
“Oh Joshua,” One of them said. “You really don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”

  
(Line Break)

  
The sun had just started to rise when the 2 others in the bed started waking up. The first one up was Seungcheol, he stretched his arms up doing his normal routine. He looks over the bed just thinking about how annoying the process of waking up Jeonghan is going to be. Then he notices.  
“JEONGHAN WAKE UP NOW!!!” Seungcheol suddenly yelled. Jeonghan surprisingly woke up with one shout. He looked dazed and confused.  
“Chellie.... Why am I awake?”  
“Look over your other side.”  
That morning everyone was woken up by Jeonghan’s scream and subsequent crying.


	2. Yeet skeet chapter appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to *theme music* I don’t know what I’m doing~~~

As soon as Jeonghan screamed most of the palace had woken up, startled and scared.  
“Jeonghan, what's wrong hyung?” Seungkwan yelled quietly, being close to the royal couple his room was really close to theirs, also being Jeonghan’s child, that gave him permission to burst into their room at all hours of the day.  
“Kwannie...” Jeonghan whispered his eyes filled with tears. He sounded like he never stopped crying to talk to him.  
“Yes hyung, what is it?” Seungkwan responded with a quieter tone that mimicked Jeonghan’s voice that he had been using. As soon as Seungkwan responded Jeonghan had burst into tears and had buried his face into Seungcheol’s chest.  
“Joshua has gone missing.” Seungcheol whispered hugging Jeonghan closer. As soon as Seungcheol had said that Seungkwan fell to the floor in tears as more of the “children” of the 3 husbands entered the room to find Jeonghan and Seungkwan crying. Then they realized this was not a joke, this was important.

LINE BREAK

  
It wasn’t until noon that Jeonghan stopped crying enough for the couple to go down and eat. Jeonghan was really tired and if anyone had been laughing that the kidnappers were dumb for takin Joshua instead of Jeonghan, or that the King wouldn’t even search for Joshua because the two of them wanted Joshua gone, they were immidietly sent by Jeonghan, Seungcheol or any one of their “children” to a holding cell. Jeonghan and Seungcheol arrived early to a meeting that would compile all of the evidence that they had collected, as Hansol came in running.  
“Hyung....” Hansol panted out of breath. “There was a letter waiting for you that someone found, and thought it was related to Joshua hyung’s kidnapping!”  
“Really?” Jeonghan leaned forward and was breathless as he spoke. “Can you give it to me?”  
“Of course hyung. Also there was a small package next to it I don’t know what’s in it, though.”  
The letter read as follows  
‘King Seungcheol,  
Did you really think that your lovers would be safe from us? We have eyes  
and ears everywhere. So about your lover, Joshua if I’m not wrong. Which I know I’m not. He’s quite shy and cute and I would’ve courted him if you hadn’t married him first. But honestly I’m surprised you’re attracted to him after Jeonghan, the exact opposite of Joshua, sassy and sarcastic.  
Point of order Joshua. He was very easy to steal from his bed. Still surprised that the window in your room is easily accessible. We somehow didn’t wake younor Jeonghan, but Joshua refuses to give us any sort of information. Loyal to a fault seems to be a common trend with the ones you love.  
Inclosed is a vile of his blood, yes we have the guts to take his blood. Everyday we are about carving a your names into his back, one letter per day, deep enough that they scar so he will always know the names of the ones who caused him so much pain.  
We decide when he goes free _________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a doozy


	3. Thrice update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah more things go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are going down down down down down down

As soon as the two of them finished reading the letter, Seungcheol immediately burst into tears his emotions overflowing. Jeonghan pulled him into his arms and whispered,  
“Shhhhhh, it’s all going to be okay.”  
“Jeonghan hyung, what’s in the box that also came with it?” Hansol asked as he watched Seungcheol buried himself in Jeonghan’s arms. Jeonghan sighed and responded with very clear anger in his eyes,  
“A vile of Joshua’s blood.” Hansol also fell to the floor as Soonyoung came in, slightly confused at what was going on, but as soon as he saw Seungcheol and Hansol crying on the floor he decided not to ask but only to help Hansol into his lap.

LINE BREAK

  
Dark was the only way Joshua could describe his surroundings. He felt suffocated and trapped, he was very used to see light or one of his lovers when he woke up. That was also one of the things he honestly really wanted to do. He wanted to pray this was just a nightmare and he would just wake up and cuddle, kiss, or just smother them with love. But no, he just had to be kidnapped.  
‘Why the hell did they take me when Jeonghan is more important to the Seungcheol?’ Joshua thought not knowing how much he meant to both Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  
“Well hello there Joshua, how... oh so nice it is to see you again.” A grating voice scraped against Joshua’s conscience. A voice he would rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeehaw beepers

**Author's Note:**

> Updating both of these soon!
> 
> PS  
Arcade Madnesses next chapters will be out soon!


End file.
